Description: Protocol specific research support is to provide direct assistance for investigator-initiated clinical trials that are reviewed by the institutional protocol review and monitoring system. The application states that 418 patients were entered into clinical trials during the past year, with 114 to national clinical trials and 304 to institutional trials. The Center is committed to developmental Phase I and pilot clinical trials, and currently there are 22 pilot studies and Phase I studies active. Sixteen of these are therapeutic. Three are Phase I, and nine are pilot institutional investigator initiated trials. In addition, several investigators are anticipating design and implementation of pilot trials.